


What They Don't Know

by pwebes



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwebes/pseuds/pwebes
Summary: The Delancey brothers are not much different from the newsies as one might think. The newsies don't know a lot about the brothers and they would be very surprised if they ever found out about what they don't know.





	What They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters that you recognize from Newsies.

They taunt us, we taunt back. One of us starts a fight the other fights back. That’s just how it is between us Delancey brothers and the Newsies. The newsies know that if they start something with us it will be nothing but trouble and we are forced to give them their due by our uncle. 

What they don’t know is we’re just like them. We are desperate for money, food, and a place to sleep. We don’t have caring parents or lots of money. Instead our uncle is our guardian and he takes all of our pay. We never even see a penny of it. We must beg and search for dropped money if we want any money for ourselves without having other odd jobs which usually involve beating people up unfortunately. These odd jobs we must hide from our uncle or he will take the money earned from them. We don’t even get paid for beating up the newsies. Instead if we don’t we will be thrown out and there goes our shelter and food source. There was a time where we refused to beat up on the kids who caused trouble at the distribution center once. They were a group of kids about eight years-old or younger and there was no way we were going to beat on little kids. We got beat instead and food withheld for a week. We then became smarter about who we beat up. Our uncle wanted proof by blood somewhere on us or money stolen from the newsies. So basically, if were told to beat up the little kids we beat up the older kids and usually stole some money, but never all of it. 

What they don’t know is that we have it worse than them. They have their newsie brotherhood. All we have is each other. They get to keep their money without fear of it being found and beaten. We have our money stolen from us and any money we do find we must hide for fear of being beaten and kicked out. They have a guaranteed roof over their head and food at night at that lodge house, we are lucky if we get stale bread and soup come supper time. They have the freedom to do whatever they want and we have to listen to our uncle. 

What they don’t know is that we are younger then Jack Kelly. Jack is 18 we are 17 and 15. 

The most major thing they don’t know about us is that we are newsies too. When we get the chance one or both of us take some papes from the distribution center and sell them ourselves. However, we can’t do it too often or our uncle would be suspicious. We blame it on the newsies stealing a few extra and then get beat for not paying close enough attention. However, we have some pocket change and a chance for proper food for a few days. We know where all the newsies sell and we put on a jacket and a newsie hat and try to blend in. If our uncle or the other newsies found out we would be dead meat. 

What they don’t know is that we wish we were free like them and that we didn’t have to hide. We wish we could openly be friends and newsies. We wish we didn’t have to beat them up. We wish that our wishes could come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Suggestions are welcome! However, this will most likely stay as a one shot...but you never know!!


End file.
